


Paint the Town

by silverivy13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Klance, Not together YET, Random & Short, Short, Student Council, but don't hate each other either, school au, student council au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverivy13/pseuds/silverivy13
Summary: A scene in an AU where Lance is the student council president and Keith is his vp.





	Paint the Town

“Okay everyone, for our next order of business, it’s time to decide-” Keith broke off as a loud crash sounded from his left side. He frowned and turned to see Lance lying flat on his back, his chair knocked over beside him, with a dazed look on his face. His blue eyes met Keith’s and he broke into a sheepish grin, lifting a hand to wave at the irked teen.

“For the last time,” Keith growled, reaching down to offer Lance a hand. “Pay. Attention.”

“Aw c’mon, why do I need to do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re the president?” Keith snapped back.

“But I have you,” Lance answered. “And you’re way too serious to not do anything with less than 110% effort.”

“Well it’s not like I’ll be able to do all your work for you forever,” Keith replied.

“Hmm… you’re right,” Lance said. Keith was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the tanned teen continued. “You should just be my wife then.”

“Wha- y-you-” Keith stammered, confused as to whether he should be annoyed, embarrassed, flattered, or a mix of all three.

“Please you two, no flirting during student council meetings.” Her voice chimed in wearily as Pidge groaned, about ready to smack her head into the table.

“We weren’t flirting, he’s just being a buffoon!” Keith cried.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Pidge answered. “Can we just get on with this?”

“Yeah, stop making this take so long sweetiepie!” Lance said cheerily.

“Don’t call me that, and you’re the one who’s- ugh,” Keith groaned, rolling his eyes angrily. “We’re done with this conversation. Moving on. Anyway, like I was trying to say before someone interrupted, we need to talk about the annual student council play. Now in the past, our school has done Shakespearian classics, so I’d like to nominate-”

“Let’s do Snow White!” Lance said suddenly, bursting out of his seat. Before Keith could say anything in response, the tanned teen continued. “Just hear me out! Snow White is still technically a classic, it’s like over a hundred years old-”

“Try 80.”

“Yes, thank you Keith, 80, big difference. Anyways, it’s still kind of a classic, so that part works out and besides, who doesn’t love Disney? I’ll bet we can sell a lot more tickets if we do something more modern. C’mon Keith, please?”

“I don’t really-”

“Actually, the president’s got a point,” Hunk said. “Personally, I’d rather go see a Disney play than Shakespeare.”

As Keith listened to the murmurs of agreement echoing around the room, he sighed heavily before nodding his head in resignation. “Fine, we can do that. But there’s the matter of the backdrops, we only have old ones suited for the Elizabethan era of Shakespearian culture, we would need to prepare new ones to reflect medieval Europe and-”

“No worries there darlin’, I can use my dad’s work connections to rent a crew to help. A professional one.”

“Lance, you’re missing the point,” Keith said exasperatedly. “This is a school play, everything needs to be done by the students, not hired workers.”

“Then we’ll have the crew just help us, not do everything. We can even make the village set ourselves, ‘kay babycakes?”

“Fine, fine, just be sure you all actually do some work on the set, or I’ll be the one paying for it. Even the school’s board of directors knows how incompetent our president is.” Keith snapped. “And will you stop with those nicknames!”

“I prefer the term ‘intrinsically motivated,’” Lance replied indignantly. Keith swivelled his head to glower down at him.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“No, but it makes me sound smart, yeah?”

“Now that,” Keith answered. “Is what makes you sound stupid.”

“There’s just no pleasing you, is there? C’mon, Keith don’t be so difficult,” Lance said, switching to his cooing, high-pitched voice he used when trying to persuade the other boy to do something.

“I prefer the term intrinsically motivated.”

“Using my own words against me, are we?”

“At least I’m using them correctly,” Keith shot back, but he couldn’t stop a small grin from crossing his face. “And I already said you can hire the crew, I just don’t want them doing everything.”

“Don’t worry so much, they won’t. You’re gonna die before you reach 40, y’know.”

“And we’ll all know whose fault that’d be, won’t we?”

“Point made,” Lance answered. “So, moving on. For the parts, I vote myself as the prince. C’mon, have you ever seen a face as charming as this?”

“I do recall seeing something like it on my pizza last night,” Keith muttered.

“Too bad for you, Mr. Snarky, but I love pizza, so you basically just called me delicious. Congratulations on playing yourself. Now then, does anyone have any complaints as to me being the prince? No? Good, because I want that part. Imagine how great I’ll look in tights.”

“But then who’s the princess? I suppose we could recruit one of the younger members, someone small and cute. However, I’m afraid that doesn’t really rule out anyone here…”

“Goddamn that was smooth,” Lance said, to which Keith glanced at him in confusion. Being gay, Keith always had been completely oblivious to how he could easily say kind things to the opposite sex without batting an eyelash.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered. “But we really need to decide who’s going to be Snow White before-”

“Well shouldn’t it be you?” Lance asked, his voice sounding like he might actually be genuinely surprise. “There’s no one more suited for the role.”

“Haha, very funny, now if anyone wants to volunteer-”

“You should do it,” Pidge said. “Lord knows you two flirt enough as it is.” As mutters of agreement echoed throughout the room, Keith did his best to stifle any chance of saying something he might regret later. It wasn’t like they were both flirting, it was just Lance being his usual, stupid, flirty self. Keith had assumed he was like that with everyone.

“I really don’t think-”

“Too late honeybunches, you’re doing it.”

“What am I, a cereal?” Keith asked sarcastically.

“Keith! I’m hurt!” Lance cried, feigning shock. “That is a loving pet name that took me hours and hours of pondering to discover! Besides,” he lowered his voice as a smirk crossed his face. “Honey Bunches of Oats is my favorite cereal. It’s something else I find… delicious.”

“...I can’t even respond to that,” Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he tried to hide the tinge of red on his face. He was still for a few moments before throwing his arms in the air in a gesture of defeat. “Fine! You win! Snow White it is. Much as I hate acting, will probably ruin the play, and am a guy, I’ll play the stupid princess, okay?”

“Yay!” Lance cried happily, clapping his hands together. “Okay everyone, meeting dismissed!”

As the other students quickly filed out of the room, Lance rose from his seat and made his way over to Keith. Before he could get very close, Keith turned around and began to walk away, making a beeline for the nearest exit. Pausing in the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder to say “You most likely just ruined the school play with your casting decisions. I hope you’re happy.”

“Well of course I am!” Lance replied, quickening his pace to catch up to Keith, who was already making his way down the hall. “We’re gonna have tons of fun!”

“Oh? And why is that?” Keith asked.

“‘Cuz baby, we’re gonna paint the town red,” Lance said slyly, a cocky grin spreading across his face. Keith froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to eye the tanned boy.

“Please tell me you didn’t commandeer the school play, decide to rent your own stage crew, and force me to play a FEMALE lead alongside you just so you could say that.”

“And what if I did?”

“Then you’re a complete and utter idiot,” Keith answered, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Au contraire, my little Snow White,” Lance said, quickly bounding over to Keith and throwing his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders. Lowering his voice to a whisper, Lance murmured “I’m your idiot.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re a buffoon,” Keith replied, trying to shove Lance off. The tanned teen smirked as he saw the signs of red creeping onto Keith’s face.

“Forget Snow White, maybe you’d be better as the apple.” Keith scowled in embarrassment, whirling around to smack the top of Lance’s head.

“Oh, shut up!”


End file.
